I Only Want You
by Kututani1011
Summary: Kagami Taiga, was apparently trying to figure out his new found feelings for none other than his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. Riko just hopes that her idea of a vacation helps them. It's Kagakuro, my dear potatoes. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, pleasant evening. The players of Seirin and along with the members of Generation Of Miracles were enjoying a relaxed time. It was hard on them, after their intense game with the 'Jabberwock'.

Suddebly, they were jarred out of their thoughts by their Coach, Aida Riko.

"Listen up, boys..." a small yelp interrupted her speech. "aand dogs. I can see that you're very tired..."

Again she was cut off by a very, whiny Daiki.

"Then why the fuss? If you know, let us sleep in peace." He said, tugging his body inch by inch to finally rest his head on Kise's lap.

"Shut up, Daiki. Or would you like a few 50 rounds around the campus?"

"Fine...But make it fast..." He was starting to feel really sleepy as the soft breeze caressed his hair along with his Ryouta of course.

"We...ARE GOING TO THE SUMMER FESTIVAL!!!" Riko skipped a bit while declaring the news as she saw the faces of the members brighten up in an instant. Even Kuroko seemed to brighten up as he looked up at his light, Kagami, and smiled. A rare thing for him to do. And to think that it was exclusively for Kagami, sent all the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Yep, only that little blue haired boy could do these things to Kagami. Kagami wondered, since when he started to feel this fuzzy feeling in his guts whenever Kuroko smiles at him or for him, and the word to describe what he feels when Kuroko touches him has not yet been discovered.

A light pink colour started creeping up Kuroko's cheeks as he glanced now and then at Kagami, noticing his intense stare.

"Don't stare at my pure Kurokocchi with such impure eyes Kagamicchi, it's creeping me out!" Kise whisper-yelled at a now flustered Kagami.

"Oi, you should pay more attention to me, rather than bickering with Kagami." Aomine complained when he felt the loss of heat as Kise removed his hands.

"Shut up! Tell me that one time when I have not paid attention to you, Aominecchi! I always look at you! " Kise pouted, however slapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he understood what he slipped.

"Oh? So you look at me? My my, Kise, I never knew you were such a sneaky little mouse." Aomine had a predatory look as he would almost devour Kise by his gaze.

"Someone please make them stop, it makes me sick in the stomach." Midorima, who was watching the whole scene, suddenly piped up, fixing his glasses.

"Shut up," Aomine growled, "let me see you say that while you fuck Takao!"

Midorima turned into a dark shed of red as he gaped at Aomine. "H..How...do..you...Never mind! That's none of your business!"

"That's what I thought!"

"What an indecent conversation." A firm voice, of Akashi Seijirou was heard as soon as there was a pause in the conversation.

However, the older members, Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and surprisingly, Akashi too, had a small smile on their faces observing the banter before them.

"Now, now...Enough with the lovey-dovey talkin'. So what were you saying, Riko?" It was Seirin's responsible and tsundere captain this time.

"Yes, as I was saying, WE ARE GOING TO THE SUMMER FESTIVAL!!" She skipped again.

"You already established that before," The green haired, glasses boy rolled his eyes at Seirin's coach.

"Fine...Fine...So here's the deal." Riko started, quite impatiently, maybe frustrated by all these interruptions. "We're reaching on Monday, if we start on Sunday, that is tomorrow. And then we get a whole week for ourselves." She finished, releasing a sigh.

"I haven't even started packing!" Kise groaned as he abruptly stood up making Aomine's head hit the hard floor in the process. Without a word, Kise ran towards their dorms with a super speed, with of course, a very agitated Aomine in hot pursuit.

"So, what're you guys waiting for? Go on, pack whatever you want, but don't take too much, it'll be a mess." Riko shooed the members out before leaving.

It was an uneventful night after that, except the fact that Kise's gasps and moans probably disturbed everyone's much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little unsettling for the blue haired boy. With his light staring at him (he thinks discreetly), while he was packing the necessary things, it was making him feel weird things. He got kind of a jittery feeling inside.

But...he's not complaining.

"Why're you putting that dog inside your bag? Won't it die?" Kagami's voice brought him back from his thoughts and only then he did notice, that he was forcing a very yelping Nigou inside the bag.

"Wah! I'm sorry Nigou! It won't happen again." Kagami gaped at the scene where Kuroko was bowing down before another Kuroko (a smaller one), and apologising. And a bubble of laughter erupted within him.

"And what makes you laugh so hard, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked at Kagami with a stoic façade with Nigou in his arms.

"Nothing...It's just...that..." A fit of laughter interrupted his speech again. Suddenly, Nigou leapt from Kuroko's arms and right onto Kagami.

"Ahhhhh...Get if off me!!!!" Kagami shrieked and started running around their shared room with Nigou behind him.

"Don't run...Kagami-kun! It'll think that you have done something suspicious!" Kuroko warned, but Kagami was too scared to pay attention and kept on running. Kuroko sighed, and followed the two to stop them both.

"Nigou, move! Kagami-kun, stop!"

This time, Tetsuya #2 obliged his master, and moved aside, and Kagami too, halted abruptly and turn back, causing Kuroko to bump on his chest and they both fell on the floor. With Kuroko on top of Kagami.

"You're so stupid, Kagami-kun. You could've..." He trailed off as he pushed his face up from his firm chest. Once again, a slight blush painted his cheeks as it went as far as covering the tip of his ears. And Kagami would be lying if he didn't say that he looked damn cute.

"Kuroko..." Kagami whispered, not wanting the least to break the moment, the whatever was going on between them. He could feel it, and he was sure Kuroko could too. Unknowingly, as if it was a habit, Kagami's hands brushed up Kuroko thighs and finally rested around his waist to hold him. Kagami was holding his shadow's petite frame on top his body and boy, it was the best feeling in the world. And again, that fluttery feeling was back in a second.

They staring into each others eyes, intensely and both trying to figure out what the other's thinking. Kagami's eyes roamed the smaller boy's body, and he gulped visibly. Is it just that he hadn't got laid in ages or is it him? Is Kuroko making him feel this way? Is he making him hot?

They were so immeresed in each other that they didn't hear the creaking sound of the door opening and also didn't notice a certain green haired boy coming in.

"Ahem..." A loud sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and Kuroko and Kagami torn apart from each other as if a lightening had struck them.

"I was just checking...If you guys have finished packing..."He fixed bis glasses, clearing feeling uncomfortable. "So, I'm just...gonna go...You can continue..." he looked at the two blushing boys, "Whatever you were...Ahem...doing."

Finishing his words, Midorima literally fled from the place banging the door close in his way.

"So..." Kagami scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and looked at the now closed door. "It's...quite...late. I'm...just...gonna...go to sleep?"

Kagami didn't spend a second look at Kuroko and went towards his bed and curled under the comfy blankets. What was that just then? What would he have done if Midorima hadn't interrupted them? Whatever it was, Kagami thought to leave it for next day and fell into a deep sleep.

Kuroko, on the other hand was still trying to get his palpitating heart under control, his pale face still bright red. What was that? If Midorima-kun hadn't stopped them, what would've happened?

But he thought better to push those thoughts and feelings in the back of his mind and just sleep. It has been a long day.

"Don't you think we should do something about them?" Riko sighed, after getting the news about their latest moment from Midorima. "I mean look at them, always blushing like two boys in their first love. And it's getting too much too handle. Like, when they're playing, for example, when Kuroko's feeling tired, Kagami will run faster than a light year to stand beside him. And Kuroko? Oh don't even mention him. The slightest touches from Kagami will send him blushing like a freaking furnace. They're hopeless, hopeless!" She stomped her foot and accidentally kicked Hyuuga, who was sitting beside..

"I know. But there's nothing we could do, is there?" Hyuuga shrugs, rubbing the place Riko just kicked. "It's not like we force them to kiss and shit and all... "

Suddenly, Riko's face lightened up. She jumped at least 3ft up in the air and a string of curses escaped her mouth.

"Holy shit! Damn! You're a genius Hyuuga! That's it!"

"That's... What?" Hyuuga looked confused. Has she gone mad, not that she wasn't. But like, madder?

"Now, let's see exactly how jealous can Kagami get, shall we? Hyuuga! You have Nash's number?" The small coach yelled looking at Hyuuga, expectantly.

"Ummm, Nash? Nash Gold Jr., You mean? Nash from Jabberwock?" Hyuuga blinked, once, twice, thrice and more after, as if he couldn't believe what his Coach was saying. Why would she want the number of the most hateful member of their rival team?

"Of course, idiot! Who else? Now do you have it?" She clicked her tongue in irritation.

"Y-yeah... B-but wha-what would _you_ do with _his_ number?" Hyuuga stuttered.

"Just wait and watch. Will you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone's here? Hmn? Junpei, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Akaashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun, Kuro.. Wait. Where is Kuroko?" Riko yelled. All if them were currently waiting in front of their bus while Riko was checking the attendance.

"DID ANYONE SEE KUROKO???AHHHHH!" Kagami screamed as the presence of a certain blue haired boy appeared out of nowhere. "From where did you fall?"

"I was here the whole time, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, panting, with Nigou resting on his head.

"Don't lie to me, you're still panting!" Kagami said. (XD, I took this from the anime/manga itself)

"Fine, everyone's here then? Good! Get in the bus! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" Riko piped in.

The bus left Seirin at 6:30 pm for the Summer Festival.

At 5:41 am, they reached the venue. Riko had to almost kick everyone's butts to wake them up. Though she's not saying that she didn't observe the couples, and to-be couples sleep on each other's shoulders for a few minutes. Creepy. Well, she couldn't help it. The way, their little Kuroko curled up into a ball and snuggled inside Kagami's arms was wayyy too cute.

"Get your lazy asses up, will you?!!? We're going to lodge in a hotel for a week and you can sleep as much as you want!!!" Hyuuga helped, as Riko threw him a grateful smile.

They got up in the hotel, and Riko announced, "We've got four rooms, so who's with who?"

"I'll room with Kurokocchi!!!" Kise was saying but was cut off by a glaring Aomine. "Shut up! You're rooming with me! And that's it!"

"But Kurokocchi!!!" Kise whined, but it was all in vain. He was dragged, quite forcefully by Aomine towards their room. And Aomine banged it close behind them. And soon enough, giggling noises and pre-sex moans were heard from inside.

"Ewww. They couldn't wait, can they?" Riko rubbed her temples as she sighed. "So who's next?"

"I'll room with Shintarou. Shintarou, follow me." Akaashi's words were absolute as Midorima followed him without any objection.

"Ookay... So... Wait... Only you two are left?" Riko pointed at the remaining two boys as slowly, but surely, a smile crept up her lips.

"Hyuuga, Atsushi-kun, follow me! We're rooming together!" She grinned, as she wiggled her eyebrows towards Kagami, making the poor boy blush profusely.

Kagami and Kuroko were proceeding towards their room, when suddenly halted, hearing a weirdly familiar voice that they hated so much.

"Well, well well, what do we have here? The famous duo, in the Summer Festival? What a pleasant surprise!" Nash Gold Jr. smirked as he neared the two glaring boys. "Everything good, huh, Kuroko?"

"Why are you here?" Kagami gritted his teeth as his grip on Kuroko's shoulders got tighter.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I? Now if you will shut your blabbering mouth. Well, Kuroko? Wanna hang out with me for a while?" Nash caressed Kuroko's blue bangs and put one strand behind his ear. Kagami hated that predatory glint in his eyes as if he'd devour the small boy if Kagami wasn't there.

"Don't you dare touch him." The rough and angered voice of Kagami brought Nash's attention towards him.

"Oh? I can't touch him?" Nash smirked wider as he did a sudden tug and pulled Kuroko right onto his chest. "And who're you to decide that? His boyfriend?" Nash laughed like a maniac as his left hand drew circles on Kuroko's arms. This made Kagami madder. He looked at Kuroko who had a monotone face and was looking down. This sent him to the edge.

"You let him touch you, that bastard... And yet... " He stopped as he shook in anger. "Have it your way then. Whatever you do, it's not my business anyways." Kagami spent one last longing look at Kuroko before stomping towards their room.

"Ha, coward. Such a disgusting shit, isn't he? I'm surprised you even tolerate him!" Nash laughed, his golden bangs covering his eyes. "So, what d'you say? We continue where we left off?"

"Stop." Kuroko murmured.

"Hmm? What d'you say, Kuroko?" Nash looked at the short boy, grinning.

"I SAID STOP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT KAGAMI-KUN! STOP YOUR SHIT, IT MAKES ME SICK." Kuroko yelled shocking himself and of course, the blonde boy. By then, they've grabbed attention of quite a number of people.

"Stop? Come with me. I'll show you who's in charge here. You'll regret ever talking back to me." Nash said viciously, his eyes glinting, looking at Kuroko like a prey.

He grabbed Kuroko's wrist roughly as he pulled the boy towards the backyard of the hotel.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kuroko shouted, but no was present to listen to his cries as Nash dragged him with him.

"Cry as loud as you can, lil' boy. But alas! Your hot headed boyfriend isn't here to save your day, like a Knight in shining armor." He smiled wide, his perfect white teeth showing, "I like it better when my prey fights back."

"Leave me alone!!!" Kuroko was on the verge of tears. He shivered in disgust as the hands of the taller boy roamed across his petite frame. If only, if only Kagami was there...

Suddenly, a deep voice stopped Nash's action as he turned towards the presence of a third person. When Kuroko felt the silence, he looked the way Nash was looking and gasped.

"Tetsuya?"

It was their leader, whose words were absolute. There he was, Akashi Seijuro, standing just a few metres away, looking at Nash with a murderous look in his eyes. If looks could kill, Nash would've died by now.

"No one dares to touch our Tetsuya, not even us. So, think about it, Nash Gold Jr. ; where will you run?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you threatening me, Seijuro?"The blonde boy smirked, tugging at Kuroko's blue locks harshly making him groan in pain.

Kuroko looked at his former captain, and noticed that it was the real Akashi Seijuro, not the one that he turns into while he's angry. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or bad.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Akashi Seijuro smiled widely. "I'm surprised that you finally get it."

"Huh, take him from me if you can!" Nash laughed, pulling Kuroko closer to him.

"Hng... You-you'd...regret... ever ta-talking back to Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled, even through his searing pain from his head.

"Right as always, Tetsuya."Akashi smiled, as he took a few steps forward.

Before Nash could comprehend what was happening, he abruptly fell on the ground, with a searing pain in his knee joints.

"Wha-what did you do?This isn't basketba... " He stuttered and trailed of as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"We agree on the same thing for once." Akashi smirked, "this, of course, isn't basketball. This is a fight, between you and me."

"You know what they say, 'everything's fair in love and war? Well, this is war. But, I wouldn't call it a 'war', you know? Because, you tell me, even you can see the accurate difference in our skills. "

Before Akashi could finish, Nash pounced towards him in a failed attempt to punch him in the guts. The captain moved away swiftly as the blonde boy fell on his front. Again, he felt a sharp sensation cut along his knees. He tried getting up, but it was of no use.

Nash gritted his teeth, and suddenly the weird taste of blood attacked his taste buds.

"What the... " He rubbed the corner of his lips and groaned in pain as soon as he did as the fresh cut opened once again. Then he realized as he noticed several cuts all over his skin and his knees.

He looked at Akashi only to find him smirking widely, fresh blood smeared over a pair of scissors that was dangling from the said boy's fingers. Nash assumed it was his.

"When did you,... " He gaped at Akashi, blood dripping from the cut.

Akashi came closer to the other two boys and grabbed Kuroko by his hand and pulled him towards him. He made Kuroko stand behind his back, as he loomed over Nash.

"Remember what I said, Nash Gold Jr.? There is only a difference in skills."

"We're not done yet!" He yelled before he stood up again, and managed to kick only the side of Akashi's stomach. But, he was too slow. It wasn't long before he was on the ground again.

"Pity you, now... if I... "Akashi smiled and took out Nash's phone from his trouser pocket as he continued, "take your phone, I wonder how will you get back?"

Akashi laughed, and without any warning pressed his left foot on Nash's left knee and pushed hard. And before anyone could grasp the situation, a cracking sound was heard, followed by a pained wail. The same happened with his right as well, and Kuroko could see Nash fighting his tears back. It must hurt.

Nash was grabbing his now broken knees and struggling to get up.

"Leave him there, Akashi-kun, and let's go back. " Kuroko said finally, after a while.

"Fine Tetsuya, I was just having some fun." He switched off the phone and threw it a few metres away from Nash. "Enjoy your moonlight view. Have a nice night!

"And yes, I almost forgot," Akashi's eyes glinted under the moonlight, "Never touch Kuroko again, if you do, I can't promise your safety. This time it was your skin, next time, it'll be your throat."

Nash shivered at the tone of the Captain, as he thought better to remain quiet.

Akashi took one last glance at the helpless boy before moving towards the front yard with Kuroko.

"Ah, it has been a long night, what do you say, Tetsuya?" Akashi sighed as he ruffled Kuroko's Blue hair, making the short boy yelp.

"It hurts, Akashi-kun." He said, rubbing his hand softly over his head.

"Sorry. Oh well, ask Kagami to apply some ice there, ok?" Akashi said as they stopped in front of their rooms. "Ok then, have a nice night, Tetsuya. Sleep tight."

Kuroko tugged softly at the boy's shirt making him turn back with a questioning look.

"Umm, thank you. Akashi-kun. If you were not there, I don't know what might have happened. Thank you." Kuroko fiddled with his fingers, looking anywhere but Akashi's eyes.

"Now now Tetsuya, you shouldn't make me embarrased. Because I wouldn't have known that you're in trouble if Kagami didn't tell me that the Jabberwock idiot was here. So, if you are to thank anyone, thank him." Akashi smiled.

Kuroko felt a warm sensation spread all over his body as his lips broke into a small smile. So it was his Kagami-kun after all. He'd definitely remember to thank him later.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but you better make it up to him. Because I do not want a lovers quarrel in the middle of enjoying tomorrow's fireworks. Am I clear, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded, and proceeded towards his shared room with Kagami. "Good night."

"Good night, Tetsuya."


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko softly opened the door of his shared room with Kagami not wanting to disturb if the red haired boy was sleeping.

He tiptoed his way towards the obvious intrusion in the middle of one bed. Possibly, it was Kagami sleeping under the blankets. Kuroko bent down and sat on his knees, careful not to make any noise. His light was sleeping peacefully, and Kuroko could see some tear stains smeared over Kagami's cheeks. It hurt Kuroko to a great extent to know that his Kagami-kun was crying.

He then extended his right hand and gently caressed his cheeks as if giving a loving touch to him, as if he's taking his pain away just by his hand. Kuroko was overwhelmed by the emotions that was going through him then, emotions he had never before, emotions that he didn't understand. It was frustrating.

"What are you doing?" The voice jarred Kuroko out of his thoughts and he looked at the source to find Kagami looking back at him with an emotion, he couldn't read.

"I... Kagami-kun.." Kuroko started, suddenly he felt as if everything that he was going to say just vanished. "Why... Why were you crying, Kagami-kun?"

"You're saying you don't know?" Kagami said, suddenly his voice becoming hoarse. "You seriously don't know?"

"I... No, Kagami-kun, I... don't know..."Kuroko looked downwards, "Please if there is anything I could do to make you happy... "

" _You_." Kagami whispered.

"Huh? What did you say Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked up.

"I said it's you. You hurt me. You hurt me so much, Kuroko." Kagami managed before fresh tears made their way down his cheeks like a newborn waterfall. It hurt Kuroko. It hurt to see his light crying. And it hurt to know that he was the cause of his pain.

"Ka-kagami-kun...I..." For the first time, Kuroko teared up in front of Kagami. He tried to speak, but his voice quivered. He covered his face with both of his palms and sobbed quietly.

Kagami stopped crying as he looked at Kuroko, surprised at his outburst.

"Why...why are _you_ crying?" Kagami spoke out.

"Be-because... I hurt Kagami-kun... I... never wanted to hurt you... I will never hurt you... I will do anything to make Kagami-kun happy... I will... " Kuroko was rambling until he was suddenly hugged by Kagami who was overwhelmed with his emotions.

"Anything?"

" _Anything."_

"Love me." Kagami whispered as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck. "Love me, and I'll be the happiest man on this earth." He choked out his feelings which he tried to suppress for a long time.

"Ka-Kagami-kun...How can I love you more when I'm alreadh in so deep?" Kuroko cried out, clinging onto his light tightly, "Love doesn't begin to describe what I feel for you."

Kagami broke their hug, slowing pulling apart from the overly clingy Kuroko and gave a surprised look.

"B-but Nash? I thought... "

"Really Kagami-kun? Maybe I'm stupid, but not that stupid to go put with someone like... Nash.Besides, I have my light. " Kuroko sighed. "And you just ruined the moment."

"Shut up. C'mere" Kagami's face now matched his bright red hair. Kagami pulled Kuroko under the blankets and wrapped his strong arms around Kuroko's petite waist.

"Kagaaami-kun..." Kuroko whined as the red haired boy peppered sweet kisses all over his neck, licking and sucking occasionally.

"Told you to shut up. I haven't had dinner, so let me enjoy my meal." Kagami paid no heed to Kuroko's whines and kept on doing... well, what he was doing. Eating Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, I'm not a meal."

"Hahhhh... " Kagami sighed, "Can't I just have fun with my boyfriend?"

"B-boy... What?" Kuroko stuttered, blushing bright red.

"Boyfriend. Oh, I'm sorry... Are you not comfortable with that... I'm sorry... " Kagami rambled as he shot away from Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, I'm saying that are _you_ ready to take that step? _Are you ready to face everyone, with me by your side?"_

"What do you think?" Kagami questioned back.

"How will I know?" Kuroko said.

"Damn, Kuroko. After crushing on you for such a long time, I don't think there's anything in this bloody world that I won't do _for you._ " Kagami smiled, looking at Kuroko.

"Though it's kind of late, but will you be my boyfriend," Kuroko was full on blushing from head to toe, as Kagami took his hand in his. "Kuroko?"

"Don't embarrass me Kagami-kun." Kuroko muttered as he pounced on Kagami hiding his red face in his neck.

"Is that a yes?" Kagami said, rubbing circles over his back.

"Kagami-kun... " Kuroko's voice had a warning tone, that made Kagami laugh.

"Fine fine, I won't ask anymore." Kagami said in between laughs. "So, from this moment on, we're boyfriends." While saying that Kagami hugged Kuroko, leaving no space between their bodies.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said after a while.

"Hmmn?"

 _"Kiss me."_

 **A/N : Sorry to end it here, but I need some time, like really really long time to write a smut. That too a good one. So, yeah, it's gonna take a while. :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed this far.**

 **And look forward for the next chapter as it has quite sexy Kagakuro smut. He he he. *creepy smile***

 **Just a question : Do you guys want it hard and rough or... A sweet smut? Please give your opinions! :3**

 **Thank you!!! :)**

 ** _Kagami: What're you gonna do with us?_**

 ** _Kuroko: Really I'm scared._**

 ** _Kututani1011: Don't worry, nothing much, you two are just gonna do frickle frackle in a few days._**

 ** _Kuroko: Whaaat? Kagami-kun what is she saying????!?_**

 ** _Kututani1011: Hmmn? Kagami? You aren't expecting it? Should I not make you do it?_**

 ** _Kagami: Ehhhhh... I... Don't know..._**

 ** _Kututani1011: Thought so._**

 ** _Kuroko: Kagami-kuun!!!!_**

 ** _*Runs*_**

 **Thank you!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to : mystrale9331**

 **You're the best! Thank you for reading my story, and also giving me suggestions! :)**

 ** _Kututani1011: So, ready? Kagami? Kuroko?_**

 ** _Kuroko: NO. HELL TO THE NO. What do you expect, this is my first time!!!!!_**

 ** _Kagami: You don't want to do it with me? *makes a face like a kicked puppy*_**

 ** _Kuroko: *melts* Nooo, it's not like that._**

 ** _Kututani1011: Then what is it like?_**

 ** _Kuroko: Why are you interfering?_**

 ** _Kututani1011: Shut up, Kuroko. *turns to Kagami* It's okay dear, Kuroko didn't mean it. Though, I was going to make you two do it anyway._**

 ** _Kuroko: You're one disgusting pervert._**

 ** _Kututani1011: Excuse me? Do you know who I am?_**

 ** _*Runs*_**

 _PREVIOUSLY :~_

 _"Kagami-kun?"_

 _"Hmmn?"_

 _"Kiss me."_

At that moment, something snapped in the red haired boy. He growled as he pulled Kuroko gently yet roughly and got on top of him.

Now, it was Kagami on top of Kuroko, with his elbows on each side of his head resting on the bed. And Kuroko's hands somehow managed to find their way on Kagami's firm chest where they roamed freely, exploring every corners, every flaws.

"I kind of feel like a beer bottle." Kagami said in between their intense stare contest.

"A beer bottle?" Kuroko looked confused.

"All fuzzy and dizzy inside." Kagami smiled as he kissed the smaller boy's nose.

"Only you can be this corny, Kagami-kun." Kuroko fidgeted as Kagami kept on peppering soft kisses all over his face.

"But"... Kiss... "You"... Kiss... "Love"... Kiss... "me"... Kiss... "right?" Finally he placed a long deep kiss on his lips.

"That's the only thing we both agree on, Kagami-kun, " Kuroko smiled and pulled Kagami closer to him connecting their lips once again. It suddenly became a necessity to them. To feel each others lips, their breaths, their tastes, mixing together.

Kagami pulled Kuroko's bottom lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave and Kagami dived in his mouth to experience the best feeling in the world. Kuroko moaned softly as Kagami explored his caverns, feeling everything, tasting something which is uniquely Kuroko. It drove him crazy. Kuroko drove him crazy.

 _But he has no complaints._

He kissed Kuroko like there was no tomorrow, and Kuroko kissed him with the same desperation, pushing his small body into Kagami's.

Kagami groaned as Kuroko's growing hardness unconsciously rubbed against his sending electrifying shivers run throughout his body.

"Ku-Kuroko," Kagami broke their kiss as they both struggled with their breathe. Their lips were still connected by a thin thread of saliva between their swollen lips.

"Ka-kagami-kun..." Kuroko moaned softly his body writhing under the taller boy.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shirt as he said in a hoarse tone. "Take it off."

Kuroko gulped visibly at Kagami's demanding voice as he obeyed his words and slowly started taking off his shirt. Suddenly he heard Kagami let put an animalistic growl as he once again grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, throwing it somewhere in the room.

As soon as he did, his mouth descended on Kuroko's inviting body. He sucked hungrily on Kuroko's neck, when Kuroko let out a surprised moan.

"Found it." Kagami smirked as he sucked hard, making Kuroko see stars.

Kagami went on with his ministration as now he went down, and towards his pink nipples. He latched his mouth on one, rolling it between his tongue, and tweaking the other between his fingers making them rock hard and driving Kuroko crazy.

"Kagami-kun... Ka-kagami-kun..."Kuroko lost his ability to speak as Kagami suddenly nipped on the pink bud. "Kagami-kun don't do that.."

"Mmn? Don't like it?" Kagami smirked, "But, " He extended his hand towards Kuroko's pants grabbing his cock over the clothes. It made Kuroko let out a deep, sexy and long moan. "Your thing here, seems to like it, Kuroko." He rubbed his hands over it and squeezed it gently. Not too rough or not too soft. He knows what Kuroko exactly likes. And being hurt and in pain isn't one of them.

Without a warning Kagami sat up straight, and started unbuckling the belt of Kuroko's black pants. After he managed to unbuckle them, he pulled them down, taking off his socks in the way. Now, Kuroko was stark naked under him, writhing and convulsing in intense pleasure, his cock leaking pre-cum.

Kagami took in the scene before him as he gulped. He could feel his jeans tighten, and he felt that he'd come just by looking at the unimaginably sexy boy under him.

Kuroko was beneath him. Moaning. For him. Desiring him. It was enough to make Kagami lose his normal sense. Fucking hell.

Kuroko arched his back as Kagami moved his head down, without a warning and sucking his tip hard.

"Hnnngh... Kagami-kun, kagami kun... Kagami-kun... " Kuroko chanted Kagami's name like a mantra as if it's the only word he knew. Right now, if this was not heaven, Kuroko didn't know what is. And the fact that it is Kagami, made it all far more better.

Kagami was in a trance, his eyes darkening in obvious lust, and took all of Kuroko in his hot cavern. He bobbed his head up and down and once in a while ran his tongue over his slit.

"D-don't lick it, Kagami-kun... "Kuroko managed, panting. But Kagami paid no attention to him as he licked Kuroko's pre-cum, tasting him.

"Kagami-kun... No... More... Kagami-kun... I'm gonna... " Kuroko clenched his fists around the bedsheets, feeling a familiar warmth building up inside him.

"Come. Come for me." Kagami whispered before going back to what he was doing, now sucking him faster and harder. And when, his tongue brushed Kuroko's slit, Kuroko reached the edge.

He came hard, in spruts, but Kagami kept his mouth around his sensitive cock, swallowing it all, and milked him dry.

Kuroko was panting harshly, taking irregular breaths, as his chest rose and fell in tremors. He was still writhing, coming down from his high.

Kagami got up again, taking off his t-shirt, and fell on Kuroko kissing him deeply. Kuroko felt dizzy, and they both moaned. From the feeling of their naked chests rubbing together, and the taste of Kuroko mingling together. From both.

"Kagami-kun...I can't... Anymore..."

Kuroko whined clinging onto Kagami, his nails scratching Kagami's firm backside. Kagami moaned, huskily from the feeling.

"Your wish is my command." Kagami said as he got up. "But lube... "

Then his eyes caught it. A nicely kept, obviously new lube, on the the table. Kagami faintly remembers when Midorima came into his room, flushing and saying that Aida told to inform him about dinner. Not in a lifetime, Kagami would have guessed that this was Midorima's doing if the glasses boy wouldn't flushed so much and fell down near the table. He made it so obvious that he's up to something. Now, Kagami knows exactly why.

Nice. Guess, Midorima too was in this all along. Never mind.

Kagami put the unimportant thoughts in the back of his mind as he took the bottle from the table.

He opened it and smeared a good amount on his fingers as he rubbed them around the smaller boy's entrance, making him shiver.

"Relax, ok?" Kagami said lovingly and pushed a digit in. Kuroko fidgeted slightly.

"Are you hurting? We can stop if you want... I don't wanna hurt you... " Kagami rambled but was silenced by Kuroko's lips.

"No, it just feels weird..." Kuroko felt a blush coming and covered his face with his hands. Though Kagami could see his red cheeks through his small hands.

"Don't cover your face," Kagami held his wrists and gently pushed them aside. "I want to see my lover when I pleasure him."

This made Kuroko blush even more but he refrained himself from hiding his face.

"That's better. " Kagami smiled, satisfied and went back to fingering him. When he thought it was okay, he added a second. This time, Kuroko gave a groan. A groan of pain. Kagami removed his fingers immediately and his hands went up to hug the boy under him.

"I can't do it. You're hurting. I can't. I don't want to see you hurt. I just can't." Kagami whispered as his hold on Kuroko got tighter.

Kuroko caressed the red hair's back and whispered back, "It's okay Kagami-kun. Surely I can bear this much of pain."

"But... "Kagami still looked unsure.

"No. No, Kagami-kun." He stopped him from saying anything and continued, "I want this, Kagami-kun. I want you. _I need you. So, please... Please, make love to me."_

Kagami sighed as he kissed Kuroko's forehead. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Please Kagami-kun..."

Kagami felt something snap inside him (a/n: hehehe anime moment) and he almost pounced on Kuroko.

"Spread your legs." Kagami demanded which he obliged with a blushing face.

Kagami took in Kuroko's extremely sexy, beautiful, feral torso as he lowered his head and all of a sudden put his tongue inside Kuroko's inviting hole. As soon as he did, Kuroko moaned and clenched around the taller boy's tongue.

Kagami groaned, his body shivering in pleasure, "Kuroko, I wouldn't last even a minute if you keep squeezing my tongue... "

Kuroko blushed but kept quiet. Kagami felt him relax considerably after that, and it only took him the next 20 minures, after which he was easily putting three digits in and out of him.

It wasnt long before Kuroko was a crying, moaning and writhing mess under him.

"I want you inside me, please. Kagami-kun. I can't take it anymore. Please, I need you now. " Kuroko sobbed, as he begged with a sudden burst of confidence. Kagami loved it. He loved his lover begging under him, for him.

He didn't have to be told twice, as positioned himself and slowly, carefully pushed inside. "Relax, baby. It's okay, just relax."

Kuroko's mouth was wide open, in intense pleasure, as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion in him.

"Ahhhh.. Ahhh...Ka-Kagami-kun..."He cried, wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck. "I feel so full, Kagami-kun. "

"Kuroko, do you even know what you're saying?" Kagami growled as he started pushing in and out in a steady pace, and was rewarded with a deep moan from the blue haired boy. Kuroko lost his ability to speak as he was overwhelmed by another stroke of pleasure.

They kept going on for the next fifteen minutes. (a/n: This is my first time, writing something like this, so I font know what happens when, okay? So don't blame me! Just bear with it, and imagine the correct thing, k?). Suddenly, Kuroko started screaming Kagami's name continuously as he stroked himself, going faster each second. Kagami was going mad as Kuroko clenched around him, making him lose sense of everything.

He was slamming in him, holding his petite body, which fit perfectly in his arms.

"Kuroko, I going to come. I m going to..." He cried out as he started pulling out. But Kuroko wrapped his legs around his waist as he gave a strong push and Kagami was in him again.

"In me." Kuroko moaned, "Come inside me."

Kagami growled before taking up Kuroko's small body in his arms, thrusting deep inside him, hitting that one place inside Kuroko over and over again; making him see stars.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kuroko!"

They both cried out before reaching their climax, with Kuroko coming in white ribbons over their bodies and Kagami releasing deep inside his lover, filling him up.

Kagami collapsed on Kuroko's small body and they were both trembling from their release.

After a while, Kagami fell back beside him and wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him towards his chest.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Mmmn?"

"I love you," Kuroko whispered nuzzling his head in Kagami's chest.

"I love you." Kagami whispered back, not adding the 'too' in the end, not wanting to sound half hearted. To convey, that his feelings were just as deep as his.

No words were needed after that, as they listened to each others heartbeats and fell into a deep slumber. Dreaming about each other.

 **~FIN~**

 ** _Kuroko: I can't believe we did that._**

 ** _Kagami: *dazed* Me neither._**

 ** _Kuroko: This idiot here didn't even clean up after...after we did it._**

 ** _Kututani1011: Excuse me? But if you wanted to you could've. I never stopped you._**

 ** _Kagami: *blushing* D-does it hurt, love?_**

 ** _Kuroko: A bit._**

 ** _Kututani1011: At least be thankful that I bought lube._**

 ** _Kagami: So it was YOU?!?!_**

 ** _Kututani1011: *flips hair* Who else, my boy?_**

 ** _Kagami: *whispering* Thank you,...You know...For everything._**

 ** _Kututani1011: *bowing* Ah, anytime. It would've been a shame if i didn't._**

 ** _Kuroko: *infurated* What is she saying Kagami-kun?_**

 ** _*Runs*_**

 ** _Thank you! :)_**


End file.
